<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felt Like Home by Ever_After_AAA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539487">Felt Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA'>Ever_After_AAA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Homesickness, Light Angst, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Motorville had extreme summers and winters. Some places in Ni No Kuni are reminiscent of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felt Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al Mamoon was hot. It was hot and humid. It got like that in Motorville, at the end of summer where it hadn’t rained in ages and all of the water boiled in the air. <br/>
<br/>
When you left the town, it lost that humidity and dried your skin and felt like your bones were grinding together and left you even hotter with the friction. It felt like back home, when the sun was high and hot and crinkly. It felt like going south, seeing the big dry expanse and trying to equate it with what Oliver knew. <br/>
<br/>
Oliver missed the summers in Motorville, missed wanting to go out and play with Phil but neither of their parents let them, not wanting them to get sick from the heat. It was a familiar struggle. Oliver liked having something to feel like home, though it only made him more homesick.<br/>
<br/>
Yule was freezing. It was cold and bitter and unforgiving. It felt like it did in Motorville, where the winters were harsh and ice and snow became toys to play with. There were kids playing in the snow. They had a game with snowballs, where some kids got rolled around in the snow while others were pelted with snowballs. The kids were having fun. <br/>
<br/>
Oliver wanted to play. <br/>
<br/>
He wanted to dive into the snow, to feel the cold seep into his bones enough so that he and Phil had to go inside to his mom where the hot chocolate just got made and didn’t burn, but warmed. It felt like home, in Yule.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539541">Podfic- Felt Like Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA">Ever_After_AAA</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>